


Over Come in This War of Hearts

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so done with the Seelie Queen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Helpful Raphael, M/M, Protective Jace, Side Clary/ Jace, Side Simon/ Maia, alec gets hurt, but I would never let him actually die, but not really, cause it pretty much leans closer to happy ending, hint to Magnus' heritage, look Cat!, ok he almost dies but doesn't, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Alec storms the Seelie Court





	Over Come in This War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [Nan_ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Alec does almost die by suffocation: reason for mature. Mentions of dead characters that we all kinda want dead. Apologies I got too lazy to have them talk. Wanted to get something completed and finished and I did! Hoping for more to follow ❤

Flower petals are floating to the floor from everywhere and Magnus would think of them as beautiful if his presence was for a different reason, a different place, a better time.

This time instead of it being just Luke and him, they are accompanied by a few more Downworlders. Luke is joined by Maia on his left, who Magnus can see is vibrating with obvious tension, her eyes shifting every few seconds. Raphael has joined them and he stands between Magnus and Luke, his whole body appearing calm and unfazed besides the small tell tail twitch of his fingers that only Magnus can tell. Catarina has made herself available and is at Magnus remaining side, her arms loosely crossed in front of her. Meliorn stands a little ways from them, a middle point between them and the Queen still in the form of a young girl. 

They all stand before her as she remains High on her throne, each person considering her very  _ generous _ request. Magnus can see that both wolves and Raphael have already made up their minds, a certain shift in their posture that speaks defiance. Catarina eyes the queen but puts her trust in Magnus.

Magnus though, Magnus is still conflicted. With the threat of Valentine having both the Mortal Cup and the Soul Sword, he doesn’t know whether it would be safer to hide the Warlocks away himself or accept the Seelie Queen’s aid. The Clave will be no help; as if they ever were from the start he thinks bitterly. If only- No he needs to stay focused and away from “what if’s” or he’ll never be able to decide.

Her Royal Highness waits them out in silence, making them squirm before speaking. “So have you all decided? I’ve given you plenty of time to think but now you must give me an answer: Join me in my realm or take your chances with the Nephilim.” 

The four glance at each other before Luke speaks first. “I know the type of man Valentine is and how to Clave work but I still believe we should stick to the accords until this  _ fanatic _ and his followers have been found and executed. Afterwards I believe new ones should be made.” Luke stands tall and stares the Queen down as he answers her. Maia beams proudly at her Alpha showing silent support.

“I agree with Luke your majesty.” Raphael voices as he turns to face the Queen, his body showing that he’s siding with the Alpha. “If Valentine is not stopped and succeeds with his plan, there will be no stopping him from finding a way to find us in your realm to rid what remains of us. I offer an altered solution like Luke suggested: We aid the nephilim who are willing to do whatever it takes to find and end Valentine then discuss new accords.”

Catarina nods in agreement. “There is a reason the Nephilim exist, they are the ones that are the main protectors for the Mundane. There must be a balance maintained and unnecessary war will simply cost everyone no matter the side who wins. I agree with new accords being written after the mortal instruments are found and that madman is dead.” Magnus can feel her eyes shift to him, knowing that he still remains undecided.

All eyes are on him now as his mind wars with his heart and cycles through what he should do. If they side with the nephilim and provide aid then it could shift their division to a united front where peace might start to be possible. Then again after Valentine is caught, with his followers including his demonic son, Magnus can’t be sure they won’t do exactly what they did after the Rising and leave Downworlders walking on eggshells.

He needs to keep his people safe, no matter the cost. Luke, Raphael and even the Queen have one main goal and that’s to protect their people. 

Magnus decision finally made he takes one last shaky breath before voicing his reply, one knowing he can’t take back.

“I-” But an arrow slices through the air and hits right above the Queen’s chair. The Seelie Knight’s move in an instant to defend their Queen but she waves them back as she stands and descends the short steps to them.

“Well Shadowhunter I do not believe you were invited to this meeting.” She raises her hand and vines shoot out to grab the attacker, who once in view causes Magnus to gasp. “Alec?”

“Don’t agree to her deal.” He begs. “Hate me, send me away or kill me if you want but don’t agree to this Magnus! This won’t protect your people, won’t protect Madzie or anyone else. It only ensures that she has leverage and more people to use.”

Alec has blood on him and Magnus can see a handful of cuts and bruises that littered his body. Hands hold tightly to his bow as he’s dropped between them and the Queen. He’s glaring at her as he gets to his feet, a look so filled with a burning hatred Magnus is surprised the Queen isn’t elite with fire.

“How could you!” Alec growls out. “You said you were going to protect them, that you would provide them shelter from Valentine but you went behind all our backs and made a deal with that psycho! What did he have on you? What was more important that you were going to sell us out to him?” He raises his bow but Meliorn has his sword at Alec’s throat in the next breath, though Magnus can see there is confusion on his face.

An intense silence has fallen across the room with Magnus and the others shocked by this reveal.

Alec continues to glare in fury at her yelling out, “Well say something!” when the Queen remains silent. She eyes Alec with a cold and calculating look before actually pouting.

“Seelies always choose the winning side.” Gasps and sounds of disbelief are made as her answer hangs in the air. 

Alec huffs at her. “You chose wrong.”

Maia is the first to find her voice. “Alec what’s happened?” He tries to look back at them with Meliorn still holding a sword at his throat. “We finally killed Valentine and his son. Listen to my heartbeat, use my memories if you need to but they’re officially dead.” 

He turns back to the Queen and stares her down. “We found out that he had made a deal with  _ her majesty _ , stating that she and her people will remain unharmed while he gets to take over and rule our realm. Of course he would have eventually come after you guys but what is it you seelies like to say? You have time.” He sneers.

“My lady?” Meliorn questions. Slowly he lowers his sword as he stares at his queen in horror as does everyone else.

Annoyed by the situation no longer in her favor, she raises her chin high and remains calm. “You may not favor the choice I had to make, but it was for the good of the Downworlders and for our people.” Alec lunges forward but is grabbed by a vine that snaps around his neck.

“See I told you.” Luke grumbles as he and Maia growl. Raphael just shrugs at him. “It did seem like the lesser of two evils, a change of options but yes i’m glad we declined.” His eyes burrow into Magnus. “I hope we all have.” The jab causes Magnus to cast his eyes down before a sense of determination grows through him.

With his head held high and glamour dropped, Magnus moves forward to head their small group. “We all decline your most generous offer but it seems it wasn’t so generous. We will be leaving and those that wish to join us may come. Now let. Alexander. Go.”

The Queen glares at him as the vine begins to tighten, choked sounds start to slip from Alec’s mouth. “I will let him go on the demand that you accept my deal.” Magnus tenses at her words but Alec’s starting to struggle as his hands claw at the vine. “Fine I-” “No don- do- it.” Alec croaks. 

Magnus begins to panic as he stops clawing at the vine.“Alec I-” “Plea-” He chokes out before going limp. The sight makes something snap in Magnus and a blast of black fire hits the Queen causing her to fall back and lose control over her vine. Raphael is there to catch Alec before he falls and lays him in front of Catarina but Magnus already has his magic flowing over him.

“Alec? Alec come on breath. Please breath!” He forces more and more magic into Alec as terror and panic overcome him. “Alec you’re not allowed to die!” Magnus begs when there’s still no response. “Alexander please wake up!”

Alec jolts up as he finally takes a deep breath before choking on it and coughing. Magnus gently holds him up so he can breath easier, hands twitching to tighten and bring Alec into his chest for a tight embrace but he waits. 

The stomping of boots can be heard before Jace, Clary,  Isabelle and Simon stumble to them. Jace the brash being he is, pushes Magnus away as he cradles his Parabatai. “What did you do Bane!” “Jace.” Alec croaks but his brother ignores him. “I couldn’t feel him!” He panics as he glares at Magnus then at Alec. “I couldn’t feel you! So someone tell what happened!” 

Raphael rolls his eyes and swiftly takes Alec from Jace’s arms and helps him to stand. “It was the Queen. Magnus was the one who saved him.” He eyes Alec before letting the Shadowhunter stand on his own. A hand settles on his shoulder, perplexing him as he looks at Alec. “Thank you Raphael.” He nods in reply and possibly gives him a small nod to Magnus.

“So you all know about the Queen?” Simon asks as he and Maia link hands. “She pulled a Darth Sidious on us? Yes and I am never going to forget seeing her get launched like that.”

“We should take our leave now, before her Highness wakes up.” Luke cautions before turning to the Seelies. “Meliorn I hope you and your people can handle this. I don’t know your customs or how any of this works but I hope we can all come to some agreement after.” With that everyone huddles closer together and heads for the exit that leads them back to the park.

Once they’re all safely out, a breath of relief washes over them. Slowly it turns into an awkward silence that Simon happily breaks.

“Well i’m hungry and it’s late. Maia?” He offers his arm which she easily takes. “Simon. Hunter’s Moon?” The two easily disappear into the night.

Luke sighs but there’s a smile on his face. “I wouldn’t mind a drink. Anyone want to join me?” He throws his arm around both Clary and Jace to herd them away, Jace tries to protest but the hard look Luke give him keeps him quiet.

Raphael offers his arm to Izzy, both of them giving Alec and Magnus  _ fix this _ looks before following Luke and the others. 

Alec still weak from almost dying, starts to sway and without a thought Magnus reaches out to steady him before walking them at a slow pace to one of the benches near by. 

They need to talk and sort all of this out, figure out what went wrong and fix it, fix them. They need to talk so they talk, apologies, accuse, protest, and spill everything that’s festered until there’s nothing left but two people who bared themselves to the other with hesitant relief and love. An unspoken certainty that they can get through this gives them the push they need to be in each others space, to be close and let their hands touch in silent support. Things are hard now, and crazy but they’ll be okay. They can do this. 


End file.
